


Mother Sea

by xpiester333x



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpiester333x/pseuds/xpiester333x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You must be punished for your hubris, and you will be claimed by her someday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Sea

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt given to me by stolenbymothersea on tumblr. She said "Luffy (or anyone with a DF) falling into the sea and getting saved by someone (Sanji or anyone you think would fit). BUT! Writing that short scene from the Ocean’s point of view as it was trying so hard to take back what is its own."  
> This was such a beautiful prompt, I hope this is good enough >

Cold arms reach up to embrace you, making your landing smooth and gentle, and pulling you down below the surface. You are a sailor, a child of adventure and the open ocean, but you are also one that ate the sea devil’s fruit. You are one of her own, but you also have that piece she must reclaim. Still, she holds you close, cradles you in wide, blue arms. Death is a part of existence. She provides life, and she can take it away, but she will be gentle. You are one of hers, after all.

She cradles you to her, pulling you further into the depths. There are untold treasures beneath the surface, the kind that men can only dream about. She will take you there, your last great adventure. Your lips part, and her cold fingers reach inside, filling your throat and lungs with her essence. Her touch burns you, and you struggle. You struggle for the sparkling surface, for the sun that is scattered like diamonds by her body. She holds you tighter, closer, and comforts you as you sinks.

She is sorry for you. She feels all the love in the world for you, a child of hers, but like an angry mother, she will punish your wrongdoings. You traded her love for power, and now she will teach you a lesson. She will end your life here, but she will not do it without sadness.

Another body joins you. He is one of hers as well— one of her favorites, actually. He is one of her children, but he does not owe her anything, he does not have the debt to pay that you do. She does not embrace him the way she embraces you. He has already known the sharp pain of betraying her love. She will not take him with you.

He has come for you. He grabs a hold of you, pulls you toward the surface. But his strength cannot compare to hers. He is no match for his mother’s power. His legs are strong, but her waves, the icy grasp of her hands, will always over power him. He stands no chance.

He looks at you with such concern, and she hesitates. You are a piece of her, you belong to her, but maybe you belong to someone else as well. Maybe she is not the only on that loves you.

Her hold on you loosens, and he pulls you away. He pulls you up from her depths, away from her cold, loving embrace. She does not give chase, she lets you slip from her grasp, watches you escape her body. She watches you as those who love you as much as she does surround you, and her waters calm.

You have sinned. You have taken something from her that must be returned. You must be punished for your hubris, and you will be claimed by her someday. But today she will let you go. You are a part of something greater, and your time to rejoin her has not yet come. Today she will spare you, because you have a destiny to fulfill, and because she loves you. She is your mother sea.


End file.
